


ill-fitting, men's cut

by hiljainen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Conversations, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiljainen/pseuds/hiljainen
Summary: Bucky clutches her a little closer. Fear in her chest.





	ill-fitting, men's cut

_Young lady, he called me, fuckin _young lady, _like I was some kinda disobedient child._

Kicking rocks so they clatter back against the wall, Stevie's putting new scuffs on her scuffed-up shoes. That leather has seen far better days.

Bucky passes their cigarette across, shakes her head in sympathetic disapproval. _You tryna tell me that's not exactly what you are?_

She gets a glare right back, was expecting nothing less. Stevie coughs out smoke, scrubs her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, ill-fitting, men's cut, a hand-me-down from one of Bucky's brothers whom it fitted when he was thirteen. 

_Look, I'm sorry, Stevie. _Nudge her shoulder gently. _I just don't know what you expect. You really think there's gonna be a doctor out there willing to turn a blind eye when he figures out you're a girl?_

Shrug. Chew on the end of the cigarette like it's something foul and bitter. She taps the ash off finally when it starts to creep towards her fingers. _Maybe._

Bucky sits quiet for a long minute. Reaches over and takes the cigarette back gently. Stevie's gaze lingers on her chipped red nails. After that minute, quietly: _I could ask again at the factory._

She shakes her head and Bucky wonders for the hundredth time what it is that makes her try and try in the recruitment centres but give up after the munitions factory turned her down the first time for being too sick, too frail. 

_You could train to be a typist. _Bucky stubs out the last centimetre of the cigarette, pinches the end shut. The lipstick on the filter is from her own mouth. She's never seen it on Stevie's in her whole life. _Places always want typists._

Stevie's mouth twists down, nose wrinkles up. Doesn't look up from her scuffed-up shoes.

_Sometimes, Buck, I kinda hate you, _she says later, after she's made Bucky come so hard on her fingers she had to bite her palm not to let the whole block know about it, and Bucky's dragged her up after and clutched her thin waist and held her to her mouth like she was dripping honey, _I can't help it, I do._

Sex-softened and ever-patient Bucky lifts her head just a fraction from Stevie's chest, enough to turn her eyes up to her face, feel the tug of her fingers shifting in her hair. _Do you, darlin._

_You got it so easy. _With her skirts and her bright eyes and her red nails, lips, the boys lining up to ask her out, the whistles in the street that have Stevie gritting her teeth against the urge to tear out their throats. _You could marry some rich fella tomorrow and never have to worry about anythin ever again. _

Bucky laughs. Closes her eyes again. _That what you're jealous of? You wanna marry some rich fella? _

_Fuck off. _She can almost hear the rolling eyes. _You know that's not what I meant. _

_You know, _blind, Bucky traces the lines of Stevie's narrow ribs. _Some fella in a uniform tried to buy me a drink the other night, _feels her tense, draw breath, _and all I could think was how lucky I am that I got my sweetheart right here, safe home. _

_I'm not gonna stop tryin, _Stevie shifts beneath her, sharp hip digs into soft stomach.

Bucky clutches her a little closer. Fear in her chest. _I've waved four brothers off to war, Stevie. _

_I know, _her voice is soft and not for the first time, there's remorse in it. _I got no right to do any less than them. _

**Author's Note:**

> a little "what if they were the same but girls" doodle to entertain myself cus i couldn't sleep. comments appreciated as always :*


End file.
